


Room415

by Kazue_Hiromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi actually manipulated everything, CollegeDormAU, M/M, They are adorable OMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko never anticipated that out of all people, it would have to be him that he'll have to share a room with. In the end, it's actually not bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room415

Kuroko Tetsuya expertly avoided the small mass of students on his dormitory's hallway as he searched for his room. Tomorrow would be the start of his freshman year in his chosen university and he would be spending today in getting acquainted with the facilities as to not get lost later on.

Finally finding his room number, Kuroko stopped his musing and grabbed on the doorknob and was about to use his dorm keys when he heard noise from the inside. Seems like his roommate had came earlier than he did.

He knocked.

"Come In" Kuroko opened the door whilst contemplating why the voice somewhat sounded vaguely familiar.

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko looked unto the source of that voice only to see a familiar face. The tealhead's orbs widened a bit.

"Akashi-kun, you're my roommate?" So that's why he sounded so familiar. He didn't even have an idea that the other enrolled in the same college as him.

"Seems like it. This is quite surprising, Tetsuya" The amused smirk on the other's face had Kuroko staring and unable to look away. In the end, he can only nod at the other.

"Doesn't Tetsuya want me to be here?" The question from his former captain somewhat had the other widening his eyes as if he had just done the worst thing he could possibly have done in his life. "I don't... I mean I don't mind Akashi-kun being here"

Akashi simply nodded, eyes glinting with amusement but soon a small frown formed on his lips "I already know that but something is bothering you, is there something wrong, Tetsuya?"

"Sorry, Akashi-kun. I just never expected you to actually enroll here. Last I heard from Midorima-kun, you were supposed to study in Europe. What about Akashi-kun's father?"

"I've managed to talk some sense to my father"

That's what had been bothering the other? Akashi had let a smile, a small yet still their up-curve on his lips as he motioned for the other to edge closer. "Sit down, Tetsuya"

The other did as he was told. Kuroko never anticipated though when the other had pulled him closer and enclosed him into a hug. "Akashi-kun what..."

"This feels so nice, Tetsuya" What feels so nice?

"I'm really glad I saw you again" The hug on him was tightened. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, confused of his former captain's actions but having decided to just let him be. Admittedly, the hug was warm. Comforting even.

Long before he even realized his own action, Kuroko had both arms snaking around Akashi's waist and returning the hug. "Ah, I'm happy to see Akashi-kun too"

Akashi simply buried his head on the other's shoulders, the action lasting for almost a minute before Akashi stood up facing the other. "This might be a little late with all the fucking shit loads -Kuroko can't help but chuckle at that moment, Akashi never cursed. Never- of things that had happened with us this past years but..." There was a look of hope dancing on the other's eyes.

"Let's start anew?" Akashi had one hand stretched towards the phantom player. His eyes entirely focused on his former teammate. Kuroko's gaze fell on the other's calloused hand, seemingly in deep thought. In the end, it didn't take much time for him to decide.

This is college. Done were their high school basketball days. Done were the days of rivalry.

Kuroko took the outstretched hand with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with Akashi-kun"

This time, things are going to be different.

* * *

Okay, by different, he never actually meant this...

"Akashi-kun your bed is on the other side" The redhead simply scooted closer to him, much to Kuroko's disbelief.

"I know but sleeping with Tetsuya is far much better" Kuroko sighed, defeated. Arguing with his former captain at 11pm on a school night won't do him good anyway and so he just let him be, all the while ignoring the tints of pink hue on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, unaware of the hints of affection coming from the other.

"Tetsuya smells really nice."

"Just go to sleep, Akashi-kun and please stop trying to sniff my neck" There was a chuckle of amusement from the other but he did stop.

Kuroko was pretty sure he felt arms wrapping around him at one moment that night. He simply decided to ignore, shrugging it of as a sleeping person's involuntary movement. Little did he know that the culprit is still very much awake nor was he aware of the kiss the other planted on his forehead.

"Someday, Tetsuya. Someday, I'll make you fall in love with me"

* * *

And Akashi's weird gestures simply didn't end with him wanting to share the same bed as him. Of course, not.

Kuroko didn't even realized he had fallen asleep on his study table and had almost jolted awake upon the feeling of someone gently running their hand on his locks. The phantom blinked, trying to adjust to his current surrounding before letting out a small yawn.

"Had a good sleep?"

"How long was I asleep?" Kuroko didn't even bother questioning the other as to why he had been playing with his locks -while asleep- yet again.

"Three hours or so, you were so exhausted that I didn't bother on waking you up" Kuroko can only nod at the other, remembering the school project he was supposed to start working on before he uncharacteristically defeated by tiredness and school stress. "Thanks Akashi-kun but I need to get started on my latest project"

"You mean this?" Akashi showed a perfectly glued together tiny house made out of colorful Popsicle sticks. Kuroko's eyes widened. Did the other just made his project for him? "Akashi-kun..."

"You've been stressing yourself to much, Tetsuya. It's not good for you" Akashi held a finality on that sentence making no more room for arguments. "I still wonder why they had you create this? It's very much elementary level"

"Having at least a small knowledge in arts and crafts is a must for an aspiring kindergarten teacher, Akashi-kun"

"If Tetsuya says so" Akashi placed the Popsicle stick house on the table before gently pulling Kuroko, prompting him up. "I don't like it when you overwork yourself and get tired. You make me worry too much, Tetsuya. Don't you know that?"

"I'm sorry, please don't worry about me Akashi-kun"

"Who says I don't like worrying about you?" The reddening of the other's cheeks had the redhead grinning with satisfaction.

* * *

Their dorm's common kitchen, apparently wasn't saved by his former captain's odd actions.

"If you want a cup of coffee, you can just tell me" Kuroko sighed as the redhead sat in front and deciding to take a sip on his morning caffeine. Akashi simply smirked, shrugging as he take another sip.

"Sharing is caring, Tetsuya" Kuroko ended up just letting the captain do as he wanted, sharing the cup of instant coffee with him all the while trying to ignore the looks from the other dorm occupants. How Akashi can just shrug them off as if they were never there in the first place, well he'll just leave it be with Akashi being well Akashi.

"You do realize that..." Kuroko trailed of on his own words, pink hue tinting his cheeks.

"That what, Tetsuya?"

"That we're sharing an indirect kiss?" Akashi chuckled with amusement as he neared his face with the other, raising a hand, he gently caressed the other's chin. "If it's Tetsuya, I don't mind indulging with indirect kisses. In real ones even"

Needless to say, Kuroko's pink tinted cheeks had turned beet red.

* * *

Admittedly, having your own personal nurse when you're sick is a blessing in disguise... most of the time.

"What are you doing?" A feverish Kuroko asked in a hoarse voice when Akashi clad only in his boxer had stepped into his bed and without a word wrapped his body around him.

"Sharing body heat." Akashi stated as if it was the most normal thing to tell someone down with fever. "I'm helping Tetsuya get better"

"You'll get sick"

"I have a strong immune system. You should already know that, Tetsuya"

"I kick people when I'm sick"

"Liar. Your cuddly when your sick, I haven't forgotten back during middle school and-" Akashi was interrupted, midway.

"I can't argue with you, can I?"

"It's futile if you try" Kuroko sighed, defeated "Don't blame me if you get sick"

In the end, when Akashi did get sick, Kuroko actually acted like a worrywart. Much to the other's amusement.

* * *

"Good morning, love. Had a good rest?" Akashi motioned him to sit beside him on their shared couch and Kuroko did, even trying to bury the other's hand deeper in his locks when the other had started to run his fingers.

He can't exactly remember as to when the calls of endearment from the other had started or as to when he had begun responding to it comfortably, as if saying that the simple words of affection from the other give him all those jittery good feelings and warmth deep inside.

There's no more denying that in fact, it does.

The next thing he knew, he had fallen. Hard.

"Good morning, Sei and yes, yes I did."

**Author's Note:**

> *He meant that Kuroko will fall for him and he did.
> 
> /Akashi planned everything. He planned everything. He ditched Europe. He enrolled at the same uni as Kuroko. The dorm was on his plan. He had succeeded. Kuroko has fallen for him.
> 
> /Do I still need to tell you that yes they started dating?


End file.
